Zoo York Entry
by cinnimonforever4
Summary: Take a look into Lindsay's Diary the first day on the job. Part 2 and final part up! R&R!
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI: NY**_

_**A/N: Just a short little something I impulsively came up with, enjoy!**_

~D/L~cinnimonforever4~D/L~

Dear Diary,

I started my first day of work today. It was… eventful, to say the least. My first assignment was to work with the boss himself: Mr. Mac Taylor. Our case dealt with a man found ripped to shreds in the tiger cage at the zoo. My first week in The Big Apple and I've already seen the zoo! I arrived at the crime scene and immediately approached the tiger encasement.

I introduced myself to the man inside the cage identified as Detective Taylor. When I asked if he would like me to start processing, he said Danny had that covered. This prompted a _very _handsome man to introduce himself. My, what an accent he has! One can immediately tell that he is a New Yorker, born and breed. Playful too, for the very first thing he did was give me 'advice'. I thought he was giving me helpful hints on handling the tiger, which I thought silly since the beast was tranquilized, but no. He was referring to Detective Taylor! And then he told me to call Mac 'sir'.

So I went about helping Mac with the tiger's teeth and paw impressions, all the while calling him 'sir'. After the first two or three times, he looked at me and told me plainly not to call him 'sir'. I was dumbfounded! That man was playing a joke on me and I had barely known him for a half an hour! I…Oh, darn. There goes my pager. *sigh* Well, I must go for now. This city never rests I suppose! So different from Bozeman! For now, this is Lindsay Monroe.

~D/L~cinnimonforever4~D/L~

_**Okay, I am not sure about this whole 'diary' idea, so click that review button and let me know! Should I write more of Lindsay's thoughts? Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I own none of CSI:NY or its plot or its script, so please don't sue!!!**_

_**Okay, I had a grand total of... (trumpet fanfare)… TWO reviews!!! Come on you lurkers; please please leave me your thoughts!!! I'm desperate! *Smiles innocently***_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Last entry, it seems I forgot to mention that this case is ongoing! Well, I'm telling you now. When I had to dash off last time, it was due to my pager going off with a message from Mac. He wanted to meet me in Trace, so I did. It turns out that… but wait, I'm getting ahead of myself!

I never finished what I was saying last time! Well, here it is: I was running around the lab, looking for _something _when Danny walked in. He was setting up to run some tests and tried to start a conversation by asking if I needed help. Of course, I turned it down, smartly saying 'I think you've helped out enough today'. I am so proud of myself! Coming up with that in no time at all! This New York banter will take some getting used to!

Back to the case; Mac had paged me to come and help him with a reconstruction (Yay! My first one!) to find the murder weapon. After quite a few tries, we came up with the murder weapon. It lead us to believe that our victim worked in the meatpacking district. Coincidentally, our victim owned a shop and had been missing for almost two days. He was identified as Bobby Vinetti, a guy with mobbed-up relations.

When we talked to one of the workers at Bobby's meatpackaging shop, we discovered that one of the employees had been having several disputes lately. The same employee had had been fired the day before but still clocked in yesterday evening. He hadn't been seen since. Mac and I followed up on the lead, coming to the apartment of said suspect, Ryan Knight. While I was entering, a man caught Mac's attention. When he confronted the man, Mac was hit on the head by the man, now identified as Ryan Knight, and the suspect tried to flee. I quickly checked him into a nearby car, preventing him from escaping until Mac was able to put him in handcuffs.

Upon further questioning to Ryan Knight, we took a DNA swab. It was tested, came up negative, and Mr. Knight was cleared of murder charge, despite the large sum of money he stole from the shop. One thing we did learn from this man was that Bobby was definitely dead and being stored in the freezer when Mr. Knight arrived in the shop.

A frozen patch of wall with a thawed handprint caught our attention and it was tested to see what exactly had made it thaw. Results came back and we had a new lead. Our killer had a 'green thumb'. Danny and Mac remembered a landscaper the day of the tiger cage, but there was no evidence to go off of. For now, we were stuck.

Our break came in the form of tiger poop. Big lumps of it. Since everyone else was "too busy" to go through the waste, I got the distinct pleasure of sticking my gloved hands in the cat crap and digging for body parts. Some welcome, huh? I came up with random body arts and… a finger. The finger had a rose thorn in it, just the lead we needed!

The rose thorn and the fertilizer, together, gave Mac and me reasonable cause to check the landscapers for evidence. We came up with blood; it was covering the back of one of the vans, the same van that had paint scratches that matched our transfer from the crime scene. We now knew who our killer was; Mr. Felix Parker.

When it came time to make the arrest, we arrived at the Parker residence to find the door kicked in. Felix Parker was nowhere to be found. And so ends my first case in the Big Apple! If I've learned _anything _from my first day as a CSI in New York, it's that this city is VERY different from Bozeman, Montana! It'll take some time to get used to, but I'm sure I will like this city in time… For now, this is Lindsay Monroe!

_**

* * *

**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! It's greatly appreciated : )**_

_**And so ends "Zoo York Entry"!**_

_**All comments are welcome!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-cinni**_


End file.
